1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to the packaging of foods and more particularly to a closure for a food container for partitioning the container. This invention also relates to a method of forming a friction fit between a paper disk closure and the inside of a container to define compartments within the container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Annular channels or grooves are often integrated into food containers so that a disk or partition may be situated within the channel to define a compartment or to divide the container into two or more compartments. Also, these channels or grooves can be positioned at any desired level between the top and bottom of the container.
Because the disks are often snap-fitted into place in the annular grooves, these containers are susceptible to sift leakage between compartments when used to contain powdered products. Additionally, the annular grooves are a permanent feature of the container. If a change in compartment size is desired, a new container with the proper groove location must be made.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,744,973 (Kuechenmeister) describes a paper tube or container in which several circular metallic disks are secured to define compartments. The disks are provided with a series of spaced concentric annular corrugations. In use, the disks are positioned at the desired level within the container body, and the corrugations are flattened to radially expand the disk, causing the edges of the disk to embed in the container. This is similar to the annular grooves above, except that the disk forms its own groove.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,324,670 (Bergen) discloses a partition within a container which does not employ a groove. Flaps are formed at the edges of the partition, and these flaps are fixed permanently to the inner sides of the container to position the partition.